villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aya Tokoyogi
Aya Tokoyogi is the main antagonist in Fiesta For the Observers Arch on the anime and light novel series Strike the Blood. She is one of the main antagonists of the entire series and the most recognized and cruel villain due to her role in the Arc 3. Due to her role in Light Novel and her anime adaptation, she is considered the most evil and cruel villain in Strike the Blood; while most of the other major villains in the series are witches or monsters who commit crimes just for money or power, Aya is one of the only characters who commits atrocities and commits all her atrocities and crimes without reason and by her own will, such as sink an entire island with 500,000 people. She was voiced by Mikako Takahashi. Official Overview She is the mother of Yuuma Tokoyogi who was imprisoned in the demon district prison barrier. Yuuma borrowed Kojou Akatsuki's body in order to free her. However, she was stopped and then she failed by betraying her. However, the Library was prepared for this and was still freed in the process, freeing six others with her. Biography Aya's past is unknown, she also committed crimes that are completely unknown, but must have solids for her horrible atrocities to receive the penalty of being imprisioned for eternity in a prison for monsters. Uncompensated before she was arrested, she created Yuuma Tokoyogi, a copy of herself by parthenogenesis. She created a clone of herself that was scheduled with the objective of breaking the seal the Demon Prison's barrier to release her after she was arrested. Yuuma was created just for that purpose, so after Aya was released, Yuuma would be beome unnecessary, and she would be nothing more than an expendable object—after she was released, she stabs Yuuma after saying she was useless, using her as a decoy to kill Natsuki. After that, she tried to capture Natsuki to use her Magic to destroy the core of the island, however, Natsuki managed to move to another place by creating a new "clone" of her that was a childish part of her head and landed in the middle of the city with Asia to escape from Aya's minions. Aya used the prisoners who had escaped from the prison to find Natsuki. Despite the efforts of the prisoners, they were exterminated one by one, and were sent back to the prison. Aya tried to do things by herself after that. She used one of the books of Natsuki's magic to break and destroy the core of the island, with more than 500,000 people on the island as well, despite her plan been almost sucessuful, she was defeated by Akatsuki who was drunk with the blood of Yuuma, who also had Aya's biological traces, leaving Akatsuki more powerful. At the end of the fight, she refused to return behind and surrender. In one more move to attempt destroy the world, she gave her own soul to a Book Demon as a last trump card, however, the demon also was easily won by the Himeragi's weapon, and finally Aya was defeated for once. She was sent back to the deepest place of the prison for the rest of her life. Personality Aya is an extremely sadistic and cruel individual, taking pleasure in causing the deaths of innocents only for her self-satisfaction, particularly on a massive scale. She also of little importance to the people close to her when she tried to kill her own daughter who spent decades trying to figure out a way to release her from the prison of the Monster District. The best demonstration was when she simply crossed Natsuki's body with a demonic blade using her own daughter as a decoy, Yuuma, and laughed sophisticatedly when she saw her daughter die as something more than simple breathing. Aya also likes to make people suffer before killing them, through the majority of psychological torture through the feelings of the people, which is why she does not kill her enemies outright. A remarkable fact is that she has mentally tortured every person to fight against her. She is a selfish person and has a dry sense of humor, and is always calm, cold and insensitive to any kind of thing. She is rarely caught by surprise and hardly changes the facial expression to despair, fear, anger, greed or other sentiment. Aya is very insensitive and not care about anyone but herself and also nothing but her powers, being able to commit atrocities and horrible things just to get the full power. Aya's personality is the complete opposite of her daughter's kind-hearted, gentle and peaceful light of Yuuma, who despite being the biological daughter of her, she did not showed the same evil like her mother. She refers to her daughter as a doll and disposable product as all mankind. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her temper even when her full power is not enough against an enemy. Quotes *''Fall dead on the floor and recognizes how much you are inferior to me.'' *''You're a doll. When your mission is complete, you will not have more use to me.'' *''Saikai Academy....We have deep ties to this place, don't we, Natsuki? Which makes it the ideal place to serve as the foundation for my own world.'' *''Do you think that this world is real? No, it is no more than an illusion and a lie. This world was created by a divine force in just five minutes. This is just one suspected, however, there is a means of testing it. The power of this divine force that has the ability, I desire this power. To rewrite the world according to my desire. The death of billions and billions is irrelevant.'' *''I would get my power back that I gave to you.'' *''"Le Ombre".'' *''She is doll created by me. I who decide what to do with "it".'' *''I'll stick with your memories''. Gallery 734705-strike_the_blood___19___large_27.jpg hf9t.jpg Strike the Blood - 17 - Large 01.jpg Strike the Blood - 19 - Large 01.jpg Strike-the-Blood-16-2.png MBmHdbr.jpg brtwgr.jpg dejEp78.png Aya Tokoyogi2.png uhgyuep8.png efjEp8900.png iejfuEp0.png 634932678538281250.jpg|Light Novel 10325582_744338125598353_2927642654209558063_n.jpg 10330330_744338765598289_2184504657907734790_n.jpg aya0.jpg 31668883.jpeg|Aya's defeat 1369.png|Aya Tokoyogi in Divine Gate Trivia *Although she is considered one of the most vile antagonist of the franchise, no one knows the crimes she committed in the past before she was imprisoned in the Prison of Monsters District for eternity. However, she received the penalty of getting imprisoned one of the deepest cells protected with pure magic, which also says that she committed horrible crimes in the past to have a penalty being imprisoned for eternity. *She's able to conjure replica phantoms of the Meyer Sisters and the defeated inmates, although Kojou's Al-Nasl Minium mops the floor with all of them in a single attack. *She was one of the antagonists who had not died. *In the Character Data Base, Aya had light brown hair, while in the anime she had black hair with a touch of violet. pl:Aya Tokoyogi Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Pure Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Inmates Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Paranoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Enigmatic Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Brainwashers Category:Related to Hero Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gaolers Category:Outcast Category:Satanism Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Lover Stealers Category:Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Suicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Evil from the Past